clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Membership
Membership is an optional addition to Club Penguin which players can buy. By default, players have a limited access to many of the features of the island, but players with a membership have unlimited access to all features. This includes buying clothing, earning all stamps, accessing all the features in parties and events, adopting up to 75 puffles, and so on. Penguins with membership are called "members", whereas players who don't have a membership are referred to as non-members. A membership can be obtained in several ways. The player can buy membership online, using their parent's credit or debit card, or via PayPal. Another way is by using a membership card or a gift certificate. Membership cards are purchased from shops and retailers in many countries around the world. Gift Certificates can be purchased online using a credit card; then activated later. As of 31st January, it is not possible to get a membership. Member Badges All members have their membership badge on the upper-left corner of their player card image. The badge's design changes depending on how long the player has been a member for. The longer the membership lasts, the higher the badge's "rank" is. This system has been used since January 2009. *Badge Level 1: 0-6 Months = standard member badge *Badge Level 2: 7-12 Months = member badge with blue stripe *Badge Level 3: 13-18 Months = member badge with blue and orange stripes *Badge Level 4: 19-24 Months = member badge with white, blue and orange stripes *Badge Level 5: 25+ Months = member badge with white, blue, orange stripes and a star Membership Prices There are four options to choose from: 1 month, 3 month, 6 months, or 12 months. 1 month, 6 months, and 12 months can be bought online. 1 month, 3 months and 6 months can be bought on the Club Penguin app. All options can be bought in membership card form. Membership prices are subject to change. Trivia *Players who bought a membership between December 9–31, 2010, received 1,000 coins for every month. *In November 2011, there was a glitch where everyone had a Level 5 Member Badge. **However, they still did not get any membership privileges and they could not see the badges themselves. This glitch was eventually fixed around late February to early March 2012. *If players bought a membership for 12 months between December 13, 2012 and January 2, 2013, they could get the bonus Holiday Party Pack, including the code for "Cool In The Cold" and 5,000 coins. *Even though the Norwegian bank (Norway's Bank) formally removed the 0.50NOK coin, its still quite common to find membership cards with the old price (48.50NOK) in some game stores like GameStop (as of January 2013). *There was a 18 month membership that was on sale during the Holiday Party 2012. *If you bought a 1 month membership between Nov. 28, 2013 0:00 GMT to Dec. 11, 2013 23:59 GMT, you would get another 1 month membership gift code. *If you bought a 1 month membership between Apr. 2, 2014 0:00 GMT to Apr. 30, 2014 23:59 GMT, you would get another 1 month membership gift code. *Information about a penguin's membership status and history is found in the Parent Tools. *Membership costs a different amount depending on whether you use the Club Penguin app or buy a membership online. *On July 13, 2011, Club Penguin increased all membership prices. *On January 31, 2017, Membership went off sale permanently in preparation for the launch of Club Penguin Island. Gallery Badges Membership Badge.PNG|Level 1 Membership Badge - Level 2.png|Level 2 12-18_EN.png|Level 3 18-24_EN.png|Level 4 24-plus_EN.png|Level 5 Postcards another membership expires postcard.PNG|Membership expires soon 123kitten1membershipexpired2012.png|Membership expired another membership issued.PNG|Membership Badge postcard See also *Non-Member External links *Membership Page *Former membership slider (.swf) Category:Features